Geki Geki no Mi
Geki Geki no Mi The Geki Geki no Mi is a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user control over fury. This turns the user into a Fury Person (Gekido Ningen). It was eaten by name here who found it deep in the Jungles of name here. Etymology * "Gekido" means fury or rage in Japanese * "Geki" is a shortened version of "Gekido" Appearance The Geki Geki no Mi is a red oval shaped fruit which resembles a lychee. It has elongated swirls on its skin, and the inside is white, just like a lychee. It has a stem and a leaf spouting from the top of the fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength is that is allows the user to frenzy people into fighting each other by clouding their mind with thoughts of rage and fury. People under the effects of the Geki Geki no Mi, besides the user, go into a bloodthirsty rampage and attack anything and anyone that is around them, making it an effective tool for turning pirate crews against eachother. The user's ability to instill fury into others has proven useful for getting out of tight situations, and for instigating fights. As name here has shown, it is a great tool when used properly, but can be quite dangerous if not used wisely. The user can instill fury on itself, but it comes with a grave danger. If too much fury is implemented, the user can go mad and attack everyone around them, including their own nakama. Although a powerful fruit, it does have a major flaw. If the user instills fury onto someone nearby, they are still able to attack the user, meaning that if the power is used on someone close to the user, it can prove deadly for the user. The power wears off if the user is knocked out, and the user has to be hit with an attack from the user, meaning if the person can dodge the users attacks, they wont have a problem with the fruit. This flaw, however, can be bypassed. If the user trains hard enough, they can instill fury unto an opponent without the need for physical contact or the need for the fruits attacks. Besides this, the user is also affected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage name here has proven that the Geki Geki no Mi is a very powerful Devil Fruit, using its abilities to deteriorate enemy numbers from the inside out. The named techniques that are used by name here that involve the Devil Fruit are shown as follows: * Fury Fists: '''name here imbues his fists with fury, allowing him to punch faster and hit harder, and to inflict '''Blinding Rage '''onto the enemies he touches. * '''Blinding Rage: name here causes enemies to enter a blinding rage, attacking anything around them for 15 seconds. He inflicts this condition in multiple ways. * 'Fury Blast: 'name here opens his hand and creates a red ball of fury, which he can then launch at a target area. When the ball of fury hits any surface, it explodes, and anyone in a 10 foot radius get put into a rage induced state, in which they attack anyone around them for 30 seconds, while being able to attack faster and hit harder. History More will be added once i get the hang of this :D Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruits